Gregory and Christophe RP
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: A RP I did with my friend on DA, Gregory tops Sex, guns, killing and Kenny Yaoi Me and my friend are currently doing a Part 2


**Gregory and Christophe**

**G= Me**

**C= ****SparklesMakeMeInsane**

Christophe stumbled into the house, Mud and blood caked his body, He dropped his shovel onto the ground and maybe his way into the living room were he collapsed down onto the couch.

Gregory walked into the living room apon hearing the door open "Hey Your back~ how was i- Jesus!" he ran to Christophe's side "What happened?! It was spost to be easy?!"

"It vas...Till the damn alarms vent off some how.." Christophe groaned, His eyes slipping closed.

"Hey! Hey! No dying on the couch.. Come on up." Gregory said as he tried to get he to move.

Christophe groaned in pain and opened his eyes, "I'm not dying yet..."

"I'm not taking the chance I like this couch, and if you won't move I'll have to use force." Gregory sighed, he picked up his slightly smaller and thinner partner bridle style and started walking towards the bathroom.

Christophe scoffed, "Hump, Vhatever bitch.." He mumbled.

"Well some ones grumpy on there death bed." Gregory said sarcastically, he sat Christophe on the edge of the bath tube as he ran the water filling it up, he looked back over at Christophe and folded his arms "Are you going to strip or am I going to have to do it?"

Christophe blushed lightly, Looking away from the other, "I can do eet myself"

Gregory razed his hands in defence "okay, once your done in the bath come back into the living room and I'll patch you up." with that he left the room shutting the door.

Christophe pushed himself up, Wincing slightly. He peeled off his clothes one by one, Silently dropping them onto the floor before climbing into the water, Hissing slightly.

Gregory put on his glasses (witch he only used to see small things such as stichis) he pulled out the first aid kit and begs to set everything out.

Christophe soon finished his bath and got out, He grabbed a towel and rapped it around himself, Cursing slightly when he remembered he didn't have any clean clothes.

Gregory had finished setting everything out, and went to make sure that Christophe hadn't drowned, he knocked on the wooden door twice "You still alive?" he asked leaning agents the wall opposite the door.

Christophe rolled his eyes slightly "Ya i am" He limped over to the door and opened it, Not caring that he was still in a towel.

Gregory razed an eyebrow at Christophe's apparents "No clothes?... Oh well its probably better that way, can you walk into the living room or would you like me to carry you princess~" Gregory chuckled.

Christophe glared at him, blushing slightly, "N-no! I can walk myself" He muttered and limped past him

Gregory laughed "suit your self~" he got Christophe to sit on a chair as he knelt next to him inspecting the cuts and bruises without hurting his partner.

Christophe sighed and leaned back against the chair.

After his observation he picked up a needle and special thread, handed a shot glass of whisky over to Christophe to ease the pain "You have a few cuts that will need stitches and I'm going to banged your left arm to ease some of the stress on your muscles, as for the rest some disinfection and stay. Away. From. Mud, dirt and any of the kind for 24 hours... understand?" he said not looking up as he started to stitch the cut on he leg.

Christophe glared down at him, "Hump, I know"

Gregory finished half a hour later, he stood up and started to pack the medical box back up "It's probably best if you go get some rest... did you complete the mission?" he asked turning to face Christophe, removing his glasses and running a hand through his hair.

Christophe nodded, "Of course i did"

Gregory nodded "Good we might of had some problems other wise... Well you go lie down and I'll go collect the money from our clients." he said standing up

Christophe nodded and stood up,Wincing slightly,Holding the towel tighter around his waist.

Gregory frowned when he saw Christophe wince "Stupid wankers owe us extra.." he muttered under his breath, he walked over to the work desk picking up the papers for the job.

Christophe limped down the hall and into the room, He crawled onto it, To tired to change into some clothes he curled up with the towel covering him and soon fell asleep.

Gregory had made it to the clients house, he placed the papers on the man's desk. He was standing while the client was sitting behind his desk four huge body guards in the room and a slut or two on the clients lap.  
"You want an extra pay?" the client asked surprise  
"Yes, the mission was harder than your sources said it was." Gregory nodded, the man smiled  
"How about I pay you in a different way~" he flicked his wrist and one of his whores walked over to Gregory, he just smile down at the girl  
"I'm sorry madam but there's a cute French man in my bed at the moment." He turned back to look at the man  
"Now I would like my money." the man laughed  
"Who said that you were going to get any?" at the end of the sentence a cold barrel of a gun touched the back of his neck.

Christophe woke up a couple hours later, He groaned and sat up.

Gregory opened the door and it made a slight louder noise than he had hopped.

Christophe huffed, He pushed himself up and opened the room door, "Gregory?"

Gregory turned to Christophe, holding his bleeding shoulder, the blood dying half of his orange shirt red "... Glad to see your up." He smiled.

Christophe blinked a couple times, "What happened?"

Gregory laughed slightly looking away "Nothing major ~ just a scratch."

Christophe scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ya right" He walked over to him.

"I'm totally fine Christophe." Gregory said as he reached for the medical kit not moving his bleeding arm.

Christophe stayed quiet for a moment, "..Fine, i believe you"

Gregory nodded "You should... oh see that big backpack over by the door? open it, it's full of money." He said pointing with this good arm.

Christophe nodded and walked over to the bag and unzipped it, His eyes widening at all the money that was inside.

Gregory laughed at Christophe's face as he looked at the bag that was filled with wads of cash "Lets just say that I don't like it when I'm screwed over... so I disposed of them and took all there money~"

Christophe smirked lightly, "Good"

Gregory chuckled "Christophe can you get me a knife out of the draw?" he asked as he started to unbutton his shirt one handed.

Christophe nodded, Taking his eyes off the money to go over to the draw and get the knife, He went over to Gregory and held it out to him.

Gregory took of his shirt and took the knife from Christophe "Thanks... Can you bring me your lighter two?" he said with a smile like he wasn't just standing there shirtless with a bullet hole in his shoulder.

Christophe rolled his eyes lightly and grabbed his lighter, Handing it to Gregory.

Gregory smiled at him "Thanks~" and on the last letter he dug the knife into his shoulder.

Christophe watched hin do so.

When Gregory pulled out the knife a metal bullet hit the floor, he then used Christophe's lighter to close the hole in his skin.

Christophe turned away, "I'm gonna get dressed.." He said, Blushing lightly when he remember he was still in a towel.

"O-okay, bring me out a shirt." Gregory's voice cracked with pain for a moment before he covered it up.

Christophe nodded, Quickly going to the room and changing into a pair of clothes, Then he grabbed one of Gregory's shirts and walked back out.

By the time he got back Gregory was a sleep on the couch.

Christophe chuckled lightly, He set the shirt down on the table and grabbed a cover and laid it over Gregory.

Gregory shifted but didn't wake, a phone rang from the back pack.

Christophe went over to the backpack and grabbed the phone, Answering it, "Hello?"

"Hello... Is this Gregory?" the voice asked

"Erh...no" Christophe said.

The person sighed "Look I need to speak to him, is he there?"

"Oui, Wait a second" Christophe scoffed, He took the phone away from his ear and stomped over to the sleeping blonde, "Gregory, Wake the fuck up"

Gregory blinked "Huh? What?"

Christophe held the phone down to him, "Here"

Gregory looked confused but took it anyway "Hello?... Oh Kyle its you! What do you need... Aha, I think I could give them to you... Yeah, goodbye." he closed the phone and walked over to the table with papers shuffling through them.

Christophe tilted his head slightly, "What was that about?"

"Hmm? Oh it was just Kyle asking for a map of a house that we had, I think they want to brake in for one reason or another." Gregory shrugged.

"Oh.." Christophe said as he grabbed his pack of cancer sticks and stuck one in his mouth, Lighting the end of it.

Gregory heard the click of the lighter and turned to glare at Christophe.

Christophe stared back boredly.

Gregory reached out and snapped the stick with his fingers

Christophe glared at him, "The hell was that for!"

"1 I don't like you smoking. and 2 I don't like you smoking in my house." Gregory said not backing down from the glare

Christophe scoffed, "Fine then, Ill smoke outside" He turned away from Gregory and went over to the front door.

Gregory grabbed Christophe's wrist "Did you not hear number 1?"

Christophe glanced back at him, "I don't give a fuck about that, Ill smoke if i want to"

Gregory sighed and let go "Why did you start smoking?"

Christophe shrugged lightly, "i don't know"

Gregory thought "... Is it to piss god off?"

Christophe scoffed, "Maybe, I started smoking at a young age so that could be the reason"

Gregory walked out side with Christophe "hmmm, what else do you do to piss god off?" he asked looking at Christophe.

Christophe stuck another cigerette out and stuck in his mouth lighting it, "well, Basically anything that will piss that fucker off"

Gregory nodded "Yeah, you kill, you steal, you lie, smoke, drink sometimes, Do you lie with a man as one would lie with a woman?"

Christophe crossed his arms and loop away blushing N-nope"

Gregory chuckled "Eeh~ Then maybe I hate god more that you..."

Christophe glared over at Gregory slightly, "Ya right"

Gregory held up his hands in defence "No I mean it, I lie, I steal, I kill, I drink and smoke sometimes and I'm gay."

Christophe rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly, "who said i wasn't gay..."

"No body, your just a pure little virgin is all~" Gregory said trying to hold his laugher.

Christophe glared at the partner again, Blushing again, "Shut the hell up"

Gregory couldn't take it any longer, he laughed and sat on the floor holding his stomach "Hahaha.. ahhaha, You haha"

Christophe scoffed, Rolling his eyes he threw his cigarette out on the front lawn and walk back into the house.

Gregory calmed down when Christophe went back inside, he walked inside after a few minutes.

Christophe was curled up on the couch, Trying to stay awake.

Gregory walked in to the kitchen "Do you want some coffee? oh wait your to pure to have coffee silly me I'll get you water instead~" He said chuckling slightly.

Christophe growled lightly, "Fuck off" He hissed while closing his eyes.

Gregory laughed lightly coming in with a mug of coffee and a cup of tea, he placed the coffee in front of Christophe "Haha- I'm sorry, I'm sorry its just funny to think that your purer than me."

Christophe sat up, reopening his eyes, "Just shut up about it" he said, grabbing the coffee.

After a few sips of his tea Gregory asked "Have you ever slept with a woman?"

Christophe glanced away from him, "No..."

"What!? really?" Gregory asked shocked.

Christophe rolled his eyes, "ya, so what if I didn't"

"N-nothing just a little stunned is all..." Gregory said as he sipped his tea.

Christophe rolled his eyes, "whatever" he took a drink of his coffee.

"Did no one ask to sleep with you or are you just waiting for someone?" Gregory asked looking at him

Christophe shrugged, "I guess I've been to busy to worry bout this stuff..."

"You've kissed someone tho right?" Gregory asked setting his teacup down.

"Wa... How.. Its... Right okay let me get my head around this, you've not even had your first kiss?" Gregory said pinching the beige of his nose.

Christophe shook his head and set the cup of coffee back down on the table.

Gregory sighed and shrugged "Well always help out a friend in need so they say~" And with that Gregory grabbed Christophe's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Christophe gasped in surprise, His eyes widening slightly.

Gregory used the gasp as a chance to slip his talented tongue into Christophe mouth.

Christophe closed his eyes tightly, His hand shot forward, Grabbing a fistful of Gregory's shirt to deepen the kiss.

Gregory smirked into the kiss and pulled him closer, one hand in Christophe's hair the other on his waist.

Christophe moaned softly into the kiss, Tightening his hold slightly.

Gregory kissed him for a while, rubbing circles on his hip bone.

Christophe finally pulled back for air,

"There, you've had your first kiss~" Gregory smiled.

Christophe was blushing brightly and he looked away.

"See I've sinned again, I stole your first kiss~" Gregory smiled chuckling as he let go of Christophe.

Christophe blushed more, Glancing back at Gregory,

Gregory stretched picking up his tea and drank the rest of it "Would you like some more coffee?"

"Non" Christophe said

Gregory set his cup back down and crossed his legs "Then what do you want?" He said looking at Christophe, tilting his head slightly.

Christophe shook his head, "Nothing"

Gregory looked at him before smirking, he moved closer to Christophe and grabbed his chin bring his face closer so that there lips were almost touching "Are you sure, Love? Don't you want me to kiss you again?"

Christophe went quiet for a moment, "...Oui.." He closed the distance between them.

Gregory kissed back licking Christophe's lips, pushing him down on the couch.

Christophe parted his lips slightly.

Gregory's tongue entered Christophe's mouth touching every inch of it, while one of his hands slipped under Christophe's shirt.

Christophe moaned, Shivering slightly as Gregory's hand slipped under his shirt.

Gregory's hand brushed over Christophe's nipple, as he battled with his tongue.

Christophe fought back but of course lost, He moaned again.

Gregory chuckled into the kiss when he won celebrating his win by pinching Christophe's nipple.

Christophe gasped lightly at the pleasure.

Gregory moved his lips down to kiss Christophe's neck, using his free hand to move down and grabbed his ass.

Christophe groaned a little, Tilting his head to the side slightly.

Gregory sucked on the slightly tanned skin, rubbing Christophe's nipple while slipping his hand under Christophe's pants to grope his ass.

Christophe's head swam with pleasure, He held back his moans.

Gregory bit into Christophe's neck pulling back slightly so that he could lick the wound.

Christophe let out a small moan of pleasure.

Gregory kissed Christophe's lips "So, what do you want?" he asked squeezing Christophe's ass.

"I want you to fuck me merde"(Shit) Christophe hissed, Some French slipping in.

"Hummm? That's no way to ask for something Christophe~ Don't you have manners?" Gregory asked grabbing both of Christophe's arms and straddling his hips.

Christophe huffed, "Like hell i would have any fucking manners"

Gregory stared down at him before leaning over to whisper into his ear "I bet I could teach you some, now say please~" he used one hand to squeeze Christophe's erection while the other still had hold of his wrists.

Christophe gasped lightly, "ah- N-non asshole"

Gregory tilted his head "Really?" he rubbed Christophe's erection harder.

Christophe moaned loudly, "N-never~"

Gregory picked up the knife from the table and cut Christophe's shirt open, putting the knife back down the hand went back to teasing Christophe's erection while his mouth attacked one of his nipples.

"Sheet! Ah~ Gregory~ Oh mon dieu baise"(Oh my god fuck) Christophe moaned out, Arching his hips up.

Gregory swirled the nipple around in his mouth chewing slightly before moving over to the other, Gregory's hand slowly slipped under Christophe's pants and boxers, grabbing his erection.

Christophe moaned, his fingers tangling themselves through Gregory's hair.

Gregory pulled back slightly and used one hand to trap Christophe's wrists above his head "No, No, No touching unless you say please~"

Christophe groaned, "Damn British bastard.." He glared lightly up at Gregory, "F-fine...P-please!"

Gregory shook his head "In your mother tongue Christophe~ say 's'il vous plaît Gregory'"('please Gregory')

Christophe growled lightly, "s'il vous plaît Gregory"(please Gregory)

Gregory realsed his hands and chuckled "Je vous ai dit que je pourrais vous enseigner les bonnes manières~"(I told you that I could teach you manners~) He said in perfect French.

Christophe rolled his eyes, "Va te faire foutre"(fuck off)

"si crule et je t'aime trop~"(so cruel and I love you too~) Gregory pouted resting on his elbows, looking down Christophe.

"Je t'aime ainsi"(I love you to) Christophe said, Pulling him down to connect there lips again.

Gregory kissed back and pulled away slightly resting his forehead on Christophe's "Good, we're on the same page then~"

"Of course" Christophe said, smirking lightly.

"Well then you wouldn't mind striping for me would you?" Gregory whispered into Christophe's ear biting it softly.

Christophe shivered lightly, "oui"

Gregory sat up and crossed his legs, looking at Christophe smiling "Go ahead~"

Christophe rolled his eyes and stood up, He tugged off his shirt, Letting it drop to the floor, Then he grabbed the edge of his pants and pushed them down, letting then fall with his shirt.

Gregory watched the show with hungry eyes, not leaving a single patch of skin unexamined.

Christophe raised an eyebrow, Pausing at the edge of his boxers.

Gregory looked at Christophe's face tilting his own slightly "Something wrong?"

Christophe shook his head before pulling down his boxers.

The second he did Gregory grabbed Christophe's hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Christophe rolled his eyes and kissed back.

Gregory threw him back on the couch, crouching over him "Christophe, were you lying about not having sex?"

"Non, Why would i lie about something like that" Christophe muttered

"Don't know, I just cant believe you haven't been fucked." Gregory said stroking Christophe's cheek.

Christophe blushed lightly at the statement.

"But I'm glad that you haven't, I think its kind of cute~" Gregory said softly into Christophe's ear as he moved one hand up his thigh.

Christophe huffed lightly at being called cute.

Gregory picked up on this "You really are cute~ so cute so very cute~ cute wittle Cwristophe~"

Christophe growled lightly, Glaring at the other.

Before Christophe started a rant Gregory gripped his erection and stroked it.

Christophe gasped a little, Moaning at the sudden pleasure.

"Have you ever had a blowjob?" Gregory asked licking Christophe's neck.

Christophe shivered, "N-non"

Gregory hummed agents his skin "Would you like one?"

Christophe only nodded in response.

"Okie dokie~" And with that Gregory moved down to face Christophe's erection, he smiled up at him and licked the tip.

Christophe moaned loudly.

Gregory smirked and deep throated him.

Christophe tangled his fingers through Gregory's hair, Tugging lightly.

Gregory moaned lightly when he felt his hair being pulled, and he hummed around Christophe's erection.

Christophe moaned again, Tugging more harder.

Gregory sucked harder on Christophe's erection, nibbling it lightly.

Christophe cried out loudly as he came.

Once Christophe was done, Gregory pulled back and swallowed, licking a stray drop from his lips.

Christophe panted lightly, Staring up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Well you like it?" Gregory asked smirking down at him.

"O-oui" Christophe said, Finally getting his breathing under control.

Gregory kissed Christophe, slipping his tongue inside.

Christophe moaned softly into the kiss.

Pulling back Gregory whispered "It's so cute that you speak French when your horny~"

Christophe blushed, "taire bâtard"(silent bastard)

Gregory pouted "So mean~ After I gave you a treat too~"

Christophe rolled his eyes, "Traiter avec elle"(Deal with it)

"Fine, you can finish by your self." Gregory said getting up.

Christophe blinked acouple times, "Hé, attendez"(Hey, wait)

Gregory shook his head "Don't wanna if your going to be mean, your not the only one who's hard Christophe."

Christophe groaned, "attendre ... Je suis désolé"(Wait... Sorry)

Gregory smiled and pounced back on him "I forgive you~"

Christophe wrapped his arms around him, "Good"

Gregory kissed him lightly before sitting back up.

Christophe smirked up at him.

Gregory stood up "Stay." he said pointing at Christophe, he walked into the bedroom.

Christophe rolled his eyes, Waiting for Gregory to get back.

Gregory came back into the room with a small white bottle.

Christophe raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Gregory smiled "Lube, and if you don't want your first time to hurt I suggest that we use it."

Christophe nodded slightly, "Alright"

"Catch~" Gregory said throwing it at Christophe, he then unbuttoned his shirt taking it off.

Christophe caught it easily.

Gregory then continued to take the rest of his clothes off.

Christophe laid there, Waiting for Gregory to finish.

Once he had finished he jumped on Christophe, holding a hand out for the bottle.

Christophe handed him the bottle.

Gregory pored a descent amount of the lubricant on to his three fingers, throwing the bottle somewhere in the room, he kissed Christophe as he pushed one finger into his entrance.

Christophe kissed back, Stiffening slightly.

Gregory started kissing down Christophe's neck muttering "Sorry, but this will hurt..." he moved his finger in and out.

Christophe gritted his teeth lightly, Trying to get use to the feeling.

Gregory sucked on Christophe's neck, trying to find Christophe's sweet spot.

Christophe shifted a little, But suddenly he moaned as pleasure suddenly burst through him.

Gregory chuckled "Found it~" He continued to hit that spot repetitively.

Christophe moaned loudly, Arching up slightly.

after a few minutes Gregory added another finger, kissing Christophe's lips.

Christophe kissed back deeply, His moan muffled.

Gregory started to scissors Christophe slightly adding the last finger, while his other hand pinched his nipple.

Christophe moaned, His arms wrapping around Gregory's neck.

Gregory licked up Christophe's neck, deciding that he was as stretched as he was going to get and pulled his fingers out.

Christophe groaned at the loss of the fingers.

"Even tho I've prepared you it's still going to hurt slightly, you ready?" he asked positing himself at Christophe's entrance.

Christophe nodded, "Oui, I'm ready"

Gregory nodded not liking the fact that he would hurt Christophe, he thrusted in kissing Christophe.

Christophe winced slightly, Kissing back.

Gregory didn't move waiting for Christophe to adjust, kissing back.

Christophe shifted a bit, Finally getting used to it.

Seeing Christophe's face relax Gregory moved hitting the sweet spot state away.

Christophe moaned loudly.

"Ah~" Gregory moaned kissing him.

Christophe kissed back passionitly.

Gregory pace got faster as he kissed back.

Christophe moaned loudly into the kiss, He tugged on Gregory's hair harshly.

Gregory moaned when his hair was pulled, still hitting Christophe's sweet spot.

Christophe moaned loudly, He felt himself getting closer to his release.

Gregory started to pump Christophe's erection in time with his thrusts.

Christophe moaned loudly as he came.

Gregory came a few seconds later biting down on Christophe's neck as he did.

Christophe shivered lightly as Gregory came inside him.

Gregory pulled out and kissed Christophe "You better get dressed~"

Christophe huffed, "Fine"

"You can both stay like that if you want~" a voice came from the door

"No thank you, Kenny." Gregory said as he pulled on his pants, tossing a blanket over Christophe and turning to meet the orange clad figure  
"Aww~ What a shame~ Chris looked like he had fun you must be a pretty good fuck Gregory~" Kenny said flirting

Christophe rolled his eyes and sat up, Holding the blanket around him.

Gregory smiled back "The best~ not that you will be finding that out any time soon." Kenny shrugged "In time~"

Christophe watched the both of them boredily.

"You have the papers Kyle asked for?" Kenny asked coming closer, Gregory nodded "Yes, just let me get them." he walked over to the desk and shuffled through papers.  
"What's with that look Chris~ you look like your not happy to see me~" Kenny said crouching down next to Christophe.

Christophe glared at him, "I'm not"

"Waa~ So mean~ Were you this mean when Gregory fucked you into the couch?" Kenny asked smiling, When he finished Gregory laughed slightly.

Christophe blushed lightly and continued to glare at him, "Shut up asshole"

Kenny laughed "I'll take that as a yes~" Gregory walked into another room looking for the rest of the papers "But your luck~ Gregory's super hot 3" Kenny said smiling bigger.

Christophe rolled his eyes, Smirking lightly, "Of course I'm lucky"

"You know you could share the luck with me~" Kenny purred smiling

"Hell no" Christophe said.

Kenny pouted "Scrooge~ I bet he's good tho, probably had a lot of experience with both men and women~"

Christophe twitched lightly, "..just shut up already"

Kenny tilted his head "Why you know its true~"  
"Found them!" Gregory said as he entered the room waving the papers, Kenny stood up walking over to Gregory and taking the papers flicking through them "Thank you~ 3" Kenny said placing a kiss on Gregory's cheek "See you guys~" before leaving closing the door behind him.

Christophe huffed, Pulling the blanket tighter around him.

Gregory turned to him "Is there something wrong?"

Christophe shook his head, "Non"

Gregory razed an eyebrow and smiled "menteur~"(liar~)

Christophe rolled his eyes, "Je ne mens pas"(I do not lie)

Gregory chuckled "Whatever~" he walked over and went to kiss Christophe.

Christophe frowned lightly and let him.

Gregory pulled back, tilting his head "What's up?"

"Nothing.." Christophe muttered.

Gregory frowned not believing him "Did Kenny say something?"

Christophe glanced away, "...Non"

"So he did." Gregory muttered cursing Kenny for whatever he said to make Christophe upset.

"What did he say?" Gregory asked slightly annoyed

"rien"(Nothing) Christophe mumbled in his language.

Gregory sighed "fine if you wont tell me I'll call him."

Christophe shrugged lightly, "Ça va ... Appelez-"(Okay... Call-)

Gregory fished his phone out of his pockets, looking up at Christophe.

Christophe's gaze travelled down to the ground and kept it there.

Gregory stared "What's wrong now?"

Christophe scoffed, "Rien n'est faux"(Nothing is wrong)

Gregory rolled his eyes and diled Kenny's number putting the phone to his ear, waiting.

Christophe leaned back against the couch, Closing his eyes.

Kenny answered (you can still hear him trough the phone)  
"Gregory~3 Did you get bored of Chris already?~"

Christophe gritted his teeth lightly.

Gregory rolled his eyes "Kenny what did you say to Christophe?" he asked  
Kenny chuckled "Come to my place and I'll tell you~" He purred.

Christophe bit his lip lightly and snuggled back into the covers.

Gregory sighed "I'm serous Kenny."  
"So am I~" Kenny said seductively

Christophe pulled his legs up to his chest.

Gregory rubbed his eyes tiredly "Kenny will you ju-"  
"Look Gregory I'll tell you. IF. you come over here however I don't know weather I'll tell you before or after sex~ see you~ 3"  
And with that he hung up.

Christophe stayed quiet the hole time.

Gregory rolled his eyes and put the phone in his pocket, he stood up and picked his shirt up off the floor putting it on.

Christophe opened his eyes, Looking up at Gregory.

Gregory started buttoning his shirt.

Christophe raised an eyebrow.

Gregory looked at Christophe "What?"

Christophe tilted his head to the side, "Allez-vous kenny?"(Will you go to Kenny?)

"Humm? Will I go to Kenny's?" Gregory asked to make sure he heard right, sometimes Christophe talks really fast.

"Êtes-vous?"(Are you?) Christophe asked.

Gregory paused thinking, he sighed "Yes..."

Christophe went quiet for a moment, "...Ça va.." (….Okay..)

Gregory looked down on Christophe "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Christophe thought for a moment, "..Oui...Je suis sûr que"(Yes ... I'm sure)

Gregory sighed and went to grab his coat "Fine, I'll be back when ever Kenny lets me leave.."

Christophe nodded, Not saying anything.

And with that Gregory left whispering "...mon amour adieu"(...Goodbye my love)

Once Gregory left, Christophe stood up and got dressed.

Gregory walked sadly to Kenny's.

Christophe quickly rushed to the door and ripped it open, He stopped for a moment to glance over to his shovel but decided he didn't need it before rushing out the door, Slamming it shut behind him, And started to run in the direction Gregory went.

Gregory was almost at Kenny's house.

Christophe ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gregory and buried his face in his back.

Gregory jumped in shock until him noticed Christophe's hands "Christophe?.."

Christophe tighten his hold slightly.

Gregory stayed still "Are you okay?"

Christophe bit his lip softly and let him go.

Gregory turned around, grabbed Christophe's hand and started walking home.

Christophe stumbled after him.

"You can tell me at home." Gregory said walking, almost home.

Christophe kept his gaze on the ground as they walked.

they got home, Gregory pulled Christophe inside shut the door and trapped him there. Christophe's back to the door and Gregory's hands on ether side.

Christophe stared up into Gregory's eyes.

"Tell me." Gregory said pleading

Christophe shook his head lightly, "It doesn't matter now.."

Gregory growled "Then do you want me to go back to Kenny's?"

Christophe's eyes widen slightly, "n-non!"

"Then tell me, if you say no or it doesn't matter I'm walking out that door and state into Kenny's."

Christophe bit his lip, He knew he was to stubborn to tell him...And if he didn't Gregory would leave..

Gregory waited but if Christophe didn't say something soon he was walking.

Christophe opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

Gregory's eyes narrowed as he lowered his arms "If you could move out of the way I'll be leaving now, I don't expect to be back by morning." He said reaching for the door handle.

Christophe grabbed Gregory's arm, "Non, S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas..."(Please do not go...) He shook lightly.

"...Well your not going to speak." Gregory said glaring at him

Christophe didn't say anything for a moment, He let his hand drop to his side, "Your right..." He stood there, Emotionless, "If you want to leave...laisser"(leave) He said and walked past Gregory.

Gregory froze, he didn't want to leave but he said that he would... so he should right?

As Christophe walked past he scooped up his shovel and continued on his way out of the living room.

Gregory cursed and threw open the door and walked out slamming it closed like an angry teenager

Christophe flinched slightly when the door slammed shut, He sighed and grabbed his boots from the room and slipped them on. He got his laptop and looked through his email to see if there was any good missions he could go on, He selected one and emailed their client back. Christophe shut down his laptop and slipped his shovel onto his back before leaving the house.

Gregory walked and found himself at Kenny's door, Kenny answered and smile "Well Hello Gregory~3"

Christophe went and met the client, He got the information on what he needed to know.

Gregory smiled at Kenny "My I come in?" he asked, Kenny nodded opening the door "Of cause ~3" Kenny purred opening the door.

Christophe pulled out a cigarette and put in in between his lips as he maybe his way to the place were his victim lived. For this mission he had to break into some rich guys house and kill him, Quickly and Quietly so he could hurry up and leave.

"So will you tell me?" Gregory asked, Kenny smiled "I'm thinking after the sex~"

Christophe's thoughts instantly head to Gregory, He flinched slightly thinking about what happened after Kenny came over.

"Kenny. I love Christophe." Gregory said looking right at Kenny, he shrugged "That don't mean you cant have sex with me~"

Christophe sighed, This wasn't the time, Or place, To be thinking about Gregory at the moment. As he was lost in his thoughts he failed to notice a figure following him from behind.

A few mints later...  
"And that's all you said?" Gregory asked, Kenny nodded "To put it truthfully, Chris was jealous~ cute right?"

BANG! Christophe came to a stop, His eyes widening as blood burst from his shoulder, He growled, Grabbing his shoulder in pain as he spun around to see three guys standing across from him.

Gregory sighed "well Kenny I have to go home..." He got up and walked out.

One of the guys were holding a gun towards him, "Well look at what we got here! If it isn't a mercenary! And its the mole ~". Christophe took a tiny step back, Glaring at all three of them. "How about we teach him a lesson." The other two smirk, The second one pulls out a crowbar and the other a steel base ball bat.

Gregory ran home looking for Christophe, when he saw the computer on and one of the emails read his face pale "Oh no..."

"Putain..."(Whore...) Christophe muttered, He took another step back, Knowing he couldn't take on all of them at once, He turned and took off running. "Get him!" One of the guys yelled and all of them took off after him.

"Shit shit shit shit!" was all Gregory could say as he ran to the place Christophe had gone, putting bullets into his gun. "Didn't he know some other meserys were working there as body guards?!"

The first guy with the gun came to a stop, Pointed the gun at Christophe and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Christophe in the back of the knee causing him to scream loudly with pain as he fell to the ground, "Faire foutre! Putain!" (Fuck! Whore!)

Gregory ran faster he jumped over the wall leading into the house and heard Christophe scream, he started running in that direction praying to god he wasn't to late.

One of the guys ran up to Christophe, He raised his pipe and slammed it down onto Christophe's injured knee. Christophe let out a blood curling scream as he felt and heard his knee bone and leg shatter.

When Gregory heard the scream he wanted to both be sick and kill the bastards that did it, he skidded round the corner and saw Christophe on the floor and a guy with a metal pipe standing over him, the guy with the pipe razed it again"Over my dead body..." Gregory whispered as he used his gun to put a bulet into the guys brain.

The guy fell to the floor, Dead. The other to turned to look at Gregory. Christophe weakly glanced over, His eyes widening slightly once he saw the familiar blond.

Gregory growled deadly, he lifted his gun and shot the other in the heart killing him.

The last guy, The one with the gun, Glared at Gregory and pointed his own gun at him.

Gregory two pointed his gun at the guy non of them shooting.

Christophe glanced between two, His somewhat small form shaking from the pain and blood loss.

"You can put your gun down and run, or you can shoot me, but ether way I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. You." Gregory growled

The guy scoffed, "You can try to kill me asshole"

Gregory shook his head "I will do more than kill you. I'll give you to my friend Eric he loves torchering people, then I will let dogs rip you apart and when you go to hell I'll tell another friend of mine to give you the special treatment.

The guys eyes widen slightly but he stayed there, Not moving an inch

Gregory kept his gun on the guy, but started walking closer to him.

The guy growled, Keeping his eyes on Gregory.

Gregory continued walking closer looking like a child of Satan.

The guy blinked a couple times and took a step back.

Gregory growled not that far from the guy, gun still pointed at him.

The gun in the guys hand began to shake.

They were now only a few feet away from each other Gregory looked into the guys eyes "I wasn't joking you know."

The guy gulped, Taking another step back.

Gregory smiled at the guy "Oh I don't think so~" and with that he shot the guy in the neck making him parlized from there down.

The guy instantly fell to the floor.

Gregory looked down at the guy "Eric will pick you up in an hour.." with that he all but ran over to Christophe.

Christophe's eyes were half way opened, Blood pooling around his legs.

Gregory cursed and picked him up bridle style trying not to hurt him, dropping his gun "Do you know how stupid you are?"

Christophe winced slightly, He leaned his head against Gregory's chest, "S-shut up..."

Gregory started walking home fast "You know what would have happened if I didn't get there right?"

Christophe nodded, "Oui.."

Gregory arrived home kicking the door open and pumping Christophe full of meds "We'll talk in the morning, sleep now."

Christophe nodded lightly before falling asleep.

Gregory patched him up and put him to bed, leaving the house for an hour to watch a very interesting dog fight~ then he came home and collapsed on the couch

Soon morning rolled around and Christophe opened his eyes, Groaning lightly.

Gregory was still asleep breathing softly.

Christophe pushed him self up, Wincing from the pain in his leg.

Gregory rolled over letting his hand fall of the couch

Christophe sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

still asleep ~

Christophe laid back down, Deciding it wasn't worth hurting his leg more trying to stand up, He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Gregory woke up and make some tea and coffee, when it was done he walked into the bedroom

Christophe was still asleep.

"Christophe, wake up." Gregory said sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Christophe groaned but stayed asleep.

Gregory kicked the bed not to hard "Oi! Wake up!"

Christophe growled lightly and opened his eyes, Glaring at the other, "What"

Gregory handed him his cup "Coffee... Also we need to talk..."

Christophe huffed and took the cup, "Alright.."

Gregory sipped his tea "I went to Kenny's..."

Christophe frowned and took a drink of his coffee.

"And he told me what he hold you..." Gregory continued

Christophe glanced away from him.

Gregory took a sip of his tea glancing a Christophe "Were you mad?... or jealous?"

Christophe stayed quiet for a moment, "...jealous..."

Gregory laughed slightly into his tea "That has to be the cutest thing I have ever heard~"

Christophe blushed and rolled his eyes.

"What part made you jealous?" Gregory asked crossing his legs.

Christophe took a drink of his coffee, Staying quiet.

"Come on tell me~" Gregory pouted.

Christophe huffed and rolled his eyes, "make me"

Gregory set his cup down, razing his eyebrow "is that a challenge?"

Christophe rolled his eyes again, "oui"

Gregory jumped on him not hurting his leg, he pined both hands down and leaned down so that there lips were almost touching.

Christophe stared up into Gregory's eyes, Smirking slightly.

"Challenge accepted~" he purred kissing Christophe's neck.

Christophe shivered lightly, Keeping his eyes on Gregory.

Gregory sucked on Christophe's neck "Tell me~"

Christophe moaned softly, "n-non"

Gregory moved his hand down to squeeze Christophe's ass while nipping his neck "Was it Kenny saying that he would fuck me?"

Christophe moaned slightly, "m-maybe"

Gregory bit and licked Christophe ear "Or was it him saying that I've slept around?" he asked squeezing Christophe's ass harder.

Christophe moaned a bit louder, "o-oui~"

Gregory kissed Christophe's cheek "So you were jealous because Kenny said I slept around and a little jealous because because he wanted in my pants?"

Christophe glanced away from him, "..oui.."

Gregory chuckled, rolled on his side and hugged Christophe to his chest minding his sore leg "That's cute~... Oh and don't worry I'll only be sleeping with 2 people from now on~"

Christophe growled lightly, Glaring up at him

Gregory nodded pretending not to notice "Yep~ You and a super cute and HOT mercenary~"

Christophe growled again, Elbowing Gregory in the stomach a little.

Gregory didn't even flinch "You want to know his name?~3"

Christophe scoffed and glared, "Non"

Gregory's smiled got bigger "Nee~ Well I'm gonna tell you anyway~"

Christophe frowned lightly.

Gregory leaned over so that his lips were touching Christophe's ear "The name of the super cute and HOT mercenary is The Mole~"

Christophe blinked a couple times before blushing slightly

Gregory laughed rolling over on his back "As long as your okay with me dating you and him, of cause~

Christophe rolled his eyes, "Oui"

"Your face~ ha-ha... Did you really think I would cheat on you?" he laughed looking over at him.

Christophe shrugged lightly.

Gregory chuckled as he got of the bed "How's your leg?"

"Its alright" Christophe said.

"Can you stand, I need to see if you feel any pain and check if its infected." Gregory said moving the chair out of the way.

Christophe pushed himself up into sitting position before standing up, He yelped slightly and went crashing to the ground.

Gregory caught him before he hit the ground "That's not good..." he muttered as he sat Christophe on the chair.

Christophe gritted his teeth as the pain slowly passed.

Gregory ripped Christophe's pants off and examined the stitching on his leg, making light conversation "You missed a grate dog fight last night.."

Christophe leaned back against the chair lightly, "now did I.."

Gregory nodded still inspecting the wound "Yep, it was fun to see that guy ripped to shreds... I would say I hope he rots in hell, but I hope Damien does more that that."

Christophe nodded, "lets hope"

"... Maybe Damien will let us visit, I never got to torcher him my self.." Gregory said poking Christophe's leg lightly.

Christophe winced slight, "oui"

Gregory frowned and sat up "I think it's slightly infected... I'm going to have to undo the stitches and put lemon juice on the wound..." He winched as he said it.

Christophe frowned lightly, "o-oui"

Gregory left the room and came back with a small pair of scissors, a small cloth and a bottle of pure lemon juice "... This will really hurt..." He said and he undid the stitches.

"i know. .." Christophe muttered

Gregory pulled another chair over and up Christophe's leg on it, he opened the bottle and pulled Christophe into a kiss before poring it on his wound.

The kiss muffled Christophe's yelp of pain.

Gregory continued to pore it into his wound making sure it went inside, while pushing his tongue into Christophe's mouth.

Christophe clutched onto the front of Gregory's shirt.

Gregory stopped, he moved back and started drying his leg off with the towel

Christophe sighed in relief as his leg was being dried.

Gregory kissed his head, and began to stitch it back up wearing his glasses.

Christophe winced slightly.

"Done, it should start getting better in about an hour or so~" Gregory said

Christophe nodded, "Alright"

Gregory picked him up and put him back in bed "You can sleep for the rest of the day, I'll leave some food on the bedside table if you wake up~" He said smiling

Christophe yawned lightly, Nodding "oui.." He then fell asleep.

Gregory came back and put the place of food and glass of water on the side table for when he woke up and he sat at his desk in the living room and started to work.

A couple hours later Christophe woke up, He sat up and glanced around the room. He caught site of the food as his stomach grumbled lightly, He reached for the food and began to eat.

Gregory was passed out at his desk surrounded my paper, maps and pens, he head resting on his folded hands, glasses still on.

Christophe soon finished his food and gulped down his glass of water. He set the dishes back on the stand.

Gregory was still asleep and didn't notice the door open or the orange hooded figure walk in.

Christophe blinked a couple times when he heard the door open, "Gregory?"

The figure walked up to Gregory and smirked down at him.

Christophe moved to the edge of the bed,.Wincing lightly.

The figure moved his hands up and took his hood down "Your so cute when you're sleeping, Gregory~" Kenny whispered.

Christophe glanced around and saw his shovel, He grabbed it and held it on the ground and stood up, Not putting pressure down on his injured leg.

Kenny pulled out a needle and injected it into Gregory's arms whispering "I'm sorry~" Gregory's breathing slowed and he collapsed on the floor with a loud dull thud.

"Gregory? What was that?" Christophe said as he limped out of the room and to were Gregory was, He came to a stop and glared at the site in front of him, "What the hell are you doing!"

Kenny looked at Christophe and laughed "Ever heard the saying, 'If I cant have him no one can'?" Gregory was lying at Kenny's feet a small trickle of blood leaking from his arm.

Christophe's eyes widen slightly, "W-what did you do to him bastard!"

Kenny laughed again spinning the needle around his finger "It's the opposite of adrenalin, if your hypo it makes you calm, if your calm it makes you sleep, and if your sleeping~" Kenny finished by making a kill sign across his thought.

Christophe's eyes widen, "W-what..."

Kenny nodded pulling he sleeve up looking at his watch "Yep~ I give him 20... 15 mints tops~"

"Y-you bastard!" Christophe yelled.

"Nee~ you cant say that after all Chris, you wouldn't share~ And doesn't he look so cute when he's sleeping?" Kenny chuckled kneeling down, brushing some hair from Gregory's eyes and running his hand down his cheek.

Christophe growled and took a step forward, "Don't touch him damn it!"

Kenny glared a Christophe "I can touch what I want!" he growled, then he smirked and took you a pocket knife making a shallow cut on Gregory's cheek.

Christophe took another step forward, "stop god damn it!"

Kenny shook his head pulling Gregory into his chest "Don't wanna~"

Christophe bit his lip, Knowing he could do anything because of his leg.

Kenny smirked as if reading Christophe's mind, he tilted Gregory's head and licked his pale neck.

Christophe glared at the other, He hissed in pain as he lifted his shovel, Causing him to put pressure on his other leg.

Kenny looked at Christophe smiling sweetly "You know if you try and hurt me you might get Gregory by accident~"

Christophe clutched onto his shovel tightly, Hating what Kenny said was true.

"5 more mints~" Kenny almost sang as he bit into Gregory's neck leaving a mark, not taking his eyes off Christophe.

Christophe started shaking lightly, "Kenny...please don't..don't let him die..."

"Hummm?" Kenny tilted his head to the side "Why?"

"B-because he doesn't deserve to die!" Christophe said

Kenny scoffed "Please Chris, most people think that if you kill, lie, steal and are gay then you deserve to die."

Christophe growled and stomped over to him, Despite the screaming pain in his leg telling him to stop, He ignored it and swung his shovel at the other, Careful of Gregory, He slammed the shovel over Kenny's head.

Kenny yelped and fell to the floor dropping Gregory.

Christophe dropped his shovel and grabbed Gregory, Dragging him away from Kenny.

Kenny looked back at Christophe and smiled "Nee~ you won this time Chris, Here." Kenny tossed the antidote over to him "I would hurry if I was you I could already be to late~" Kenny chuckled as he left closing the door.

Christophe caught it and quickly gave Gregory the antidote.

Gregory lay still, his breathing had stopped a few seconds ago.

Christophe felt tears build up in his eyes, "non...non Gregory..."

Gregory still didn't move...

A tear rolled down Christophe's cheek.

"... cough.. cough cough!" Gregory panted as he started to breathe again.

Christophe eyes widen again, "G-Gregory!"

Gregory's eye's fluttered as he coughed more trying to catch his breath.

Christophe held onto Gregory tightly, Not tight enough to hurt him.

Gregory opened his eye's moaning in pain, "Wa-... wher-... oww~"

Christophe buried his face in Gregory's chest, Letting his tears roll down his face.

Gregory's eye's shot open and he sat up pushing Christophe off of him, putting a hand over his mouth "I'm gonna be sick..."

Christophe frowned slightly and pulled the small trash can that was under Gregory's desk and set it in front of him.

Gregory quickly threw up into it, pulling back and wiping his mouth "... W-what happened?" he asked looking at Christophe threw hazy eye's

"Kenny..." Christophe muttered.

"... Kenny? what did he do?" Gregory asked confused, brain still kind of slow because of the drug.

Christophe scoffed, "He drugged you..."

Gregory stared dumbly at Christophe letting the information sink in "...What? Why would he?... shit, it hurts to think..." Gregory said clutching his head.

Christophe frowned more and sighed.

"Ow, I hurt all over~" Gregory said as he moved his hands to his face, freezing he pulled back and looked at one of his hand and then at Christophe "... Am I bleeding?"

Christophe moved closer to him, Wincing slightly, "I think"

"Ouch... did something bite me on the neck two?" he asked rubbing the part where Kenny's teeth marks were.

"Kenny did" Christophe said and rolled his eyes.

Gregory blinked, razing his eyebrows ".. Kenny bit me?!" he asked shocked.

Christophe nodded.

"... Wait why are you out of bed you could hurt your leg!" Gregory said only just noticing.

"i had to get up so Kenny didn't kill you" Christophe muttered, Rolling his eyes again.

Gregory still not really in his right mind leaned closer to Christophe, touching his cheek "...You cried... Thank you~" He said showing him a bright smile.

Christophe sighed, "It was nothing.."

Gregory's eyes started to close and he collapsed on Christophe's lap.

Christophe looked down at him in surprise.

Gregory's breathing went deep and he started to snore lightly.

Christophe scoffed and ran a hand through the blondes hair.

"Umm~" Gregory moaned leaning into the touch.

Christophe smiled a little.

Gregory sighed happily.

Christophe leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Gregory's head.

Gregory smiled in his sleep and rapped his arms around Christophe's waist.

**~ END~**


End file.
